Cuentos de Navidad
by AngelaGiadelli
Summary: Colección de cuentos, o historias, momentos en general, que tienen lugar durante las festividades en Arda.
1. Cuento I: La corona del rey

**Cuentos de Navidad**

_**-o esas fiestas estúpidas que festejan en el resto de Arda-**_

_._

**_Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece al señor Tolkien, sus herederos o en su defecto al señor Peter Jackson. Este fic participa en elreto 1#Ho Ho Ho del mes de diciembre del foro El Poney Pisador._**

**Título ****descaradamente copiado o**** 'inspirado' en Dickens. Personajes de Tolkien. Tema navideño de… ¿Quiénes son los dueños de la navidad? ¿Los de la lotería? No sé. Os preguntaréis… ¿hay algo tuyo, o únicamente te has liado a juntar piezas y a vendernos la moto? Pues no. Incluso el Gimli-Grinch es una unificación de otros. Y pido perdón de antemano. Adoro al enano, y no es mi intención amargarlo en vano, pero como se verá más adelante, Gimli y los enanos en general resultan ser los mejores en esto de celebraciones varias y fiestas de guardar.**

.

**Cuento I: La corona del rey de reyes.**

.

_Quién en la boca se encuentre una cosa un tanto dura, a lo peor es el haba, a lo mejor es la figura._

_Si es el haba lo encontrado, este postre pagarás, más si ello es la figura, coronado y rey serás._

_._

_._

De no haber recordado la importancia del día cuya alba ya amenazaba a despuntar, el rey habría abandonado los brazos de _Irmo_ con desesperante preocupación al no encontrar a su esposa en el lecho. La explicación del abandono no era cosa nimia pues desde hacía unos años, cinco exactamente, ella había resuelto reinstaurar una nueva tradición en su castillo y como reina que era, debía ser obedecida y respetada.

Todas cada una de éstas últimas amanecidas del año, lady Arwen se escabullía de las plumas y el calor, y los pies entrelazados, y sin más abrigo que una austera bata de color crema ponía camino en silencio y con absoluto sigilo a las cocinas del palacio.

-El día que a alguien le dé por madrugar en _Mettarë _y nos vea de esta guisa nos perderán todo el respeto…- Bromeó, acercándose a la mesa llena de harina. Arwen sonrió al verlo, e intentó besarlo sin llenarlo por completo del polvo blanco. Aún para haber nacido princesa, a su mujer no se la daban mal los fogones pero siempre parecía llevarse mal con aquella receta heredada de los suyos. Aunque la encantaba comerlo, y para qué negarlo, a Eldarion y a él mismo también.

-Suerte tenemos entonces de que a nuestra gente le guste tanto la celebración que cada año la empiecen antes. Dudo que con la jarana de anoche quieran abandonar tan pronto el reposo- Limpió con los dedos la mejilla de la reina donde aún quedaba blanco, y la abrazó, quedando como estaba él sentado y ella en pie, a la altura del pecho. Besó su vientre dando los buenos días a la nueva bendición de su familia que se escondía bajo el camisón de su madre, algo blanquecino ya por la harina - Pero no pienses que no lo saben ya, pues ayer en la tarde la propia Halith me sorprendió gratamente preparándome algunos ingredientes.

-Bendita Halith entonces.

-Elessar…

-Dime _nín bain_.

-En otras circunstancias no dudes que dejaría arder el castillo por encontrarme en tus brazos, pero temo que fastidiaríamos la celebración a todos.

-Perdóname-rio liberándola, con lo que Arwen fue capaz de llegar a retirar el cazo que humeaba al fuego- y dime si en algo puedo ayudarte, aunque no sepa muy bien cómo.

-¿Por qué no lo sacas del horno? Ha de estar hecho ya a la fuerza. Pon cuidado en no quemarte, y mientras iré derritiendo el chocolate…

Se quitó el batín grisáceo y lo dejó sobre la silla, pues hacía verdadero calor en la cocina con el horno de leña encendido. Se arremangó las mangas de la camisa, tomó la pala y con cuidado la introdujo por debajo del bollo, hasta que lo sostuvo enteramente y lo sacó con tino.

-¿Te acordaste de esconder el haba?

-Lo que escondí fue una nuez, con cáscara y todo- explicó sin dejar de remover un solo segundo la cazuela con una cuchara de madera. Mientras tomó con la mano libre una tacita pequeña y fue agregando a la leche caliente del cazo el chocolate- Es único lo suficientemente grande como para que Eldarion no se lo trague 'sin querer' como el año pasado.

-Confieso que temí que después de tal susto nos negaras el comerlo este año…

-¿Cómo podría dejarte sin un desayuno tan especial? Pobre Gilraen, con lo que la costó enseñarme a prepararlo… Sólo espero que con la práctica llegue a ser tan delicioso como el suyo.

Ya sólo el olor intenso y dulce tan característico de la receta, debido a la infusión destilada de los pétalos de la flor del naranjo, le traía un sinfín de recuerdos a la mente. Pensaba en su madre. Una de las cosas que de niño le recordaban que el año se acababa era el fuerte olor que acompañaba a Gilraen cuando le besaba la frente y le deseaba dulces sueños la noche anterior a _Mettarë_. Al preparar y cocer los pétalos blancos aromatizaban las cocinas de los elfos, e incluso su _nana _tenía ése olor tan agradable durante días

-¡Elessar!- Arwen golpeó la mesa sacándolo de su estado de ensimismamiento- No me mires con esos ojillos…

-No tengo otros Arwen…

-No- El rey puso cara de tristeza, como un niño pequeño, algo que hizo reír a la reina de Gondor a carcajada limpia- No vas a probar ni una sola miga antes de tiempo.

-Pero…

-Pero nada. Vamos, ponlo en la bandeja-Contestó antes de que pudiera replicar nada. Ella aprovechó a verter el chocolate caliente en una jarra de cerámica, y a preparar una bandejita con tres platos y tres tazas-Eldarion está a punto de despertar, vamos… odiaría perdérmelo.

-Arwen- la llamó cuando acababa de atravesar el dintel de la cocina_\- Mettarë veren, meleth nín._

-_Mettarë veren, nín meleth_\- respondió ella desde el pasillo con una gran sonrisa_\- Tolo sí! Bado minui!_

_._

_._

_._

_**Nín bain.**_ En inglés se traduce como 'my beautiful', con lo que en español sería 'mi preciosa' aunque queda un poco mal, la verdad.

_**Mettarë veren, nín meleth. **__ Feliz Mettarë, amor mío._

_**Tolo sí! Bado minui! **__ ¡Vamos! ¡Ve tú primero!_

_._

_Info de interés (o no XD): El roscón de Reyes (denominado también rosca de Reyes en Hispanoamérica o rosco de Reyes) es un bollo elaborado con una masa dulce con rodajas de fruta escarchada o confitada de colores variados, suele rellenarse de nata montada o crema, en la actualidad también de moca, trufa o chocolate, y se introducen en su interior "sorpresas" que descubren los niños al comer (figuritas de virgen y San José y el Haba, señal de que a quien le caiga debe pagar el roscón). Se sirve en España para merendar el día 6 de enero denominado día de Reyes y es propio de su repostería. Es frecuente que se acompañe de una taza de chocolate._

_El origen del roscón parece estar relacionado con las saturnales romanas. Éstas eran fiestas dedicadas al dios Saturno con el objeto de que el pueblo romano en general pudiera celebrar los días más largos que empezaban a venir tras el solsticio de invierno. Para estos festejos, se elaboraban unas tortas redondas con higos, dátiles y miel, que se repartían por igual entre los plebeyos y esclavos. Ya en el siglo III, en el interior del dulce se introducía un haba seca, y el afortunado al que le tocaba era nombrado rey de reyes durante un corto periodo de tiempo establecido de antemano._


	2. Cuento II: Rheviaûr daw

**Cuentos de Navidad**

_**-o esas fiestas estúpidas que festejan en el resto de Arda-**_

.

**_Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece al señor Tolkien, sus herederos o en su defecto al señor Peter Jackson. Este fic participa en elreto 1#Ho Ho Ho del mes de diciembre del foro El Poney Pisador._**

.

**Cuento II: **_**Rheviaûr daw**_

.

_A Elbereth! Gilthoniel! silivren penna míriel o menel aglar elenath!_

_Na-chaered palan-díriel o galadhremmin ennorath, Fanuilos, le linnathon_

_nef aear, sí nef aearon!_

_._

Si existía una celebración que le entusiasmaba de veras, ésa era la que estaba a punto de comenzar. Aunque albergaba serias dudas de que los habitantes de Gondor celebraran la 'noche de las luciérnagas' mucho antes de haber tenido a lady Arwen como reina, era algo por lo que no pensaba quejarse. En realidad estaba muy agradecido a la elfa. Casi podía dejar pasar los detalles insignificantes típicos de la celebración tan diferentes en Rivendel o en su propia casa, o que la fecha no fuera la conforme con la verdadera _Rheviaûr daw… _era lo suficientemente emocionante como para alegrarle el corazón.Y porque, después de todo, lo importante eran los pensamientos, promesas y canciones a _Varda Elentári_ y eso era algo que bien podía hacerse cualquier día del año.

—Bonito espectáculo. Globos de papel volanderos... Lo mejor va a ser cuando caigan e incendien tu querido parque, elfo, eso sí que va a ser épico… — Miró al enano, enfurruñado intentando arreglar el desastre de su globo lleno de runas por todas partes, manchas de tinta y tachones.

—No seas pájaro de mal agüero, Gimli. Eres un verdadero cascarrabias—Sonrió ilusionado. Ni siquiera el mal genio de su amigo iba a estropearle la noche. — Cuando caen es porque se apagan. Se consume la cera, deja de flotar y para cuando cae al suelo ya no tienen llama y no quema…

—¡Las!—El pequeño príncipe correteó hasta donde Gimli y él preparaban sus linternas con su madre detrás, velando porque no terminara lastimándose, y regañándolo también.

—No lo regañe por mi causa, lady Arwen.

—Lo regaño, Legolas, lo regaño. Porque sabe decir tu nombre pero no quiere, y yo no quiero que lo coja de costumbre o tendremos que acostumbrarnos a que nos lo acorten todos… y puede que el tuyo tenga un pase pero 'Wen' no suena nada bien.

—Tal vez sea un prodigio de niño y haya tomado la costumbre de llamarme _lass _como lo hacía mi padre—La reina sonrió, pero pudo notar el cansancio en su gesto. La ofreció asiento pero ella rehusó alegando que la hora se acercaba.

—Si lo piensas fríamente, creo que yo también te llamaré 'Las'. 'Legolas' no es un gran nombre…

— ¿Y 'Gimli' sí lo es?— arqueó una ceja incrédulo ante el comentario del enano.

—'Gimli' es fácil ¿a que sí, Eldarion? Sólo tienes que empezar por 'Gim' y hacer que le siga un 'li', y ya lo tienes pequeño. Apuesto lo que quieras elfo a que lo oiremos antes llamarme a mí que a ti.

— ¿En serio? ¿Quieres perder?—Gimli le miró con enfado, supuso que fingido porque luego se echó a reír a carcajada limpia. Al escucharlo el niño, le hizo gracia el sonido agudo de la risa del enano y lo imitó. No iba a darse por vencido con la testaruda reina, en gesto de apoyo la tomó del brazo dispuesto esperar junto a ella la llegada de las 'luciérnagas', y cuando lo hizo no tuvo más opción que sentarse con él— En cualquier caso, a ésta edad con que sepa decir _nana_ y _ada_ es suficiente.

—Tampoco podemos culparle, mi señora. Todos sabemos que el rey siempre fue más de hacer cosas que de decirlas, puede que el retoño lo haya heredado del padre.

—Ciertamente Gimli…— Tomó en brazos a Eldarion antes de que su madre pudiera hacerlo y lo sentó en sus rodillas— ¿Has escrito ya tus encargos a _Varda_, pequeño?

—No— contestó sin dejar de mirar un segundo a su madre con sus pequeños ojitos azules.

—¿No? ¿Y a qué esperas?

—_Nana_.

—Cuéntales a Gimli y al príncipe Legolas que vamos a pedirle a _Elentári, _tesoro.

—Un caballito.

—Aquí estáis— el rey apareció portando una linterna, con algunas palabras en su lengua en agradecimiento a _Varda_, el famoso caballito del príncipe y un ruego que supuso de los reyes de Gondor— ¿Cómo piensas que van los Valar a leerla si la pierdes antes de encenderla, pequeño? _Sevigir chûr? _

Elessar tomó a su hijo en brazos y juntos bajaron al jardín. Tuvo lugar un improvisado discurso y después encendió el globo y ayudó a Eldarion a empujarlo bien alto hacia el cielo. Tanto Gimli como el mismo lo imitaron, así como todos los habitantes de Minas Tirith, y pronto la noche oscura se iluminó con miles de luciérnagas brillantes y ardientes.

—Este año os escuchará— Sintió la mano cálida de la reina en el brazo— Thranduil entrará en razón, Legolas.

—Cada año renuevo mi promesa con menos esperanzas, lady Arwen. Tal vez sea un imposible.

—Ten fe en ella. _Elbereth Gilthoniel_ lo iluminará y te perdonará. Y cuidará de él por ti, como me ayuda a mí a velar por mi _ada_ allá en Valinor— Besó su mano agradecido. Lady Arwen cerró los ojos y empezó a cantar— _A Elbereth! Gilthoniel! silivren penna míriel o menel aglar elenath!_ _Na-chaered palan-díriel o galadhremmin ennorath, Fanuilos, le linna…_

Su bella voz se apagó antes de terminar los versos y cayó en sus brazos ante la mirada y la preocupación de todos.

.

* * *

**Info de interés (o no):** Se cree que con el lanzamiento de linternas volantes se atrae la buena suerte y la prosperidad. La linterna volante es empleada en diversos festivales asiáticos como el Festival de la Luna y el Festival de las Linternas, ambos celebrados por chinos y taiwaneses. La linterna volante es además usada en eventos especiales como bodas, actos de graduación y durante la nochevieja.

_**Rheviaûr**__\- Angelataxis, al no haber podido encontrar la traducción de 'luciérnaga' en sindarín. Rhevia (fly)+-ûr (sufijo para 'fire') _

_**Daw**__-_ noche (sínd.)

_**Sevigir chûr?** \- ¿Estáis listos? (sínd)_

.

_A Elbereth! Gilthoniel!_

_silivren penna míriel  
o menel aglar elenath!  
Na-chaered palan-díriel  
o galadhremmin ennorath,  
Fanuilos, le linnathon  
nef aear, sí nef aearon!_

¡O Elbereth! ¡Prendedora de estrellas!  
blanca deslumbrante, bajando, centelleando como una joya,  
¡la gloria de la hueste celestial!  
Habiendo mirado fijamente lejos  
desde las tierras tejidas de árboles de la Tierra Media,  
a vos, La Eternamente Blanca, te cantaré,  
desde este lado de la mar, ¡acá en este lado del océano!

_— Tolkien, 1993, «Muchos encuentros»_


End file.
